


Compass

by blu_eyed_demon



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_eyed_demon/pseuds/blu_eyed_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is Nick's compass, helping him find his way. My take on a scene from Season 11 Episode 6 Cold-Blooded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compass

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst the characters are not my own, this work is and I do not give permission for this work to be duplicated or posted anywhere else

 

Greg hovers in the doorway, he doesn't need to fully see Nick's face to know how he's feeling. After all these years he can read, practically sense Nick's emotions in the air, he's so in-tune with the other man. The same way that Nick just senses his presence in the doorway without Greg having said a word in greeting. They're just on the same wavelength, perhaps they always have been.

 

"I bet you're wondering how a guy with so many maps in front of him ca-" Nick speaks without needing to look at Greg, his voice catches for a split-second before continuing "Can be so damn lost..." He sounds so sad as he trails off.

 

"Well," Greg moves towards him, itching to share his theory, not for the so-called glory of being right, but so that he might take the weight from Nick's shoulders. A weight that is obviously too much for the Texan to bear alone, though he insists on it anyway. Part of Nick's hero complex which both frustrates Greg and fills him with pride."I think I can help you find your way."

 

He stands beside Nick who turns his head to listen. "Hodges analysed the shovel you found at the primary. Found something interesting lodged between the blade and the handle: a clump of Bermuda grass seed with trace of fertiliser, tackifier and green dye." He's always loved how Nick gives him his full attention when he's presenting his findings. He knows it's somewhat egotistical of him but he loves that Nick never divides his attention. He always makes Greg feel like the most important person in the room when he's presenting.

 

"Now that particular formula," He continues under Nick's gaze. Nick doesn't interrupt, doesn't demand that Greg cut to the chase like Grissom and Warrick always used to. "Was unique to only one hydro-seeding company that was operating five years ago. So I went and got a list of all the projects they were working on around the time of Rachel Beck's disappearance."

 

"One of those locations," Greg pulls out the map he's brought along with him "Was the intersection of Briarwood Road and Lowell Road." He places the acetate over the burned remains of the paper map.

 

Presentation over.

 

Nick immediately stands as the meaning of Greg's discovery dawns on him. He silently turns and looks at Greg who looks right back at him. The gratitude in Nick's eyes could be read by anyone, but Greg knows him, he knows there's more. Nick has been carrying this case with him for five years and now, thanks to Greg, he'll be able to finally let it rest and return Rachel Beck's body to her mother. Greg has brought him closure. Greg has saved him in his hour of need when he'd lost his way and lost his hope.

 

Nick sighs, closing his eyes for a moment as though holding back tears, likely ones of relief.

 

Greg slightly scoots sideways so that their shoulders met and the sides of their bodies touch lightly. He then places his hand on top Nick's on the table, their bodies providing a shield from the glass wall behind them so that no one can see them.

 

"Greg," There's so much emotion behind that one name "Thank you, baby."

 

Greg's thumb gently strokes Nick's hand affectionately "It's my job," He says simply, his eyes still locked with Nick's. "And I don't just mean in the crime lab."

 

Nick looks at him questioningly and Greg smile as he replies simply.

 

"You're my partner," He doesn't care who they hide it from: Nick's the love of his life, he's certain of it "And I'll help you find your way not matter how lost you get, Nicky. Always."


End file.
